願い Negai Wishes
by 999sea9
Summary: The meeting of an vampire and an angel that will change their worlds... A romance fanfic by 999sea9. A year ago, this vampire will meet an Angel that will change everything. Rated T for mild language and Romance. Current Chapter: Prologue-3
1. Prologue1

願い (Negai) Wishes

* * *

><p><strong>Rated T for Romance and Mild Language<strong>

**P.S I don't own Disgaea!**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

"..."

(The bat-winged demon finally arrived on Earth...)

_Humans..._

_Polluting their own world..._

_Robbing each other for their personal greed_

_The crimes are increasing..._

_What a disgrace to their own kind..._

(Then, the vampire started taking the blood of humans he saw, even killing some of them...)

_Weak Humans..._

_I though they would fight back... _

_My father told me that they were stronger._

_No. They weren't._

_What a waste..._

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! A VAMPIRE!"

(Everybody started to run away, while he was enjoying terrorizing others...)

_Humans..._

(This was not long before he saw a teenage girl, approximately around his age...)

_A- A- Girl?_

(The vampire slowly walked towards the demon, not long before she saw him...)

"Hi~"

"What?"

"Hi!"

"Aren't you a human?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought humans are supposed to be scared of humans?"

"No. I'm not"

(Then, she showed him a sweet smile which made him smirk.)

"Hmm... Why are you all alone?"

"I'm an orphan. And I only left one week of my life left..."

**"WHAT?" **

_That girl..._

_She isn't scared of me, cause she's about to die..._

_No! I'm going to make her go through her worst fears before she dies!_

"You human! You ain't going to die before I'm going to make you go through your worst fears!"

(Slowly, the girl gave a sweet smile...)

"Okay, but this ain't going to be so easy~"

"Haha! But you're going to pay for this! HAHAHAHAHA!"

(The girl gave him a cute smile, which made him look awkward~)

"Why do you keep smiling at me?"

"You look kinda handsome~"

"..."

_~An Awkward Moment of Silence~_

"Hey, let's go somewhere, Mr. Stranger~"

"Okay..."

(And so, they went for tons of activities, mostly which scare the shit out of him, instead of the girl...)

"Mr Stranger, you look so funny when you are scared~"

**"NO! I AIN'T SCARED!"**

"Haha! You are, Mr Stranger~"

**"AND I HAVE A NAME! THAT'S HIROSHI!" **

"Oh, Hiroshi-san~"

"I don't get it, why are you so nice to me? Even though I'm a demon..."

"Cause I ain't scared of vampire, Hiroshi-san~"

"Let's go somewhere else~"

"But I'm tired, Hiroshi-san, let's go home~"

**"Wait, you're inviting me to your house?"**

"Yes, Hiroshi-san~"

_Who exactly is the girl?_

_Why is she treating me so nicely?_

_Who exactly is she?_

_-継続することに-_


	2. Prologue2

**Prologue-2**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Hiroshi-san~"<p>

"..."

"..."

(This was the third day in Earth, yet he still failed in his mission...)

"Zzz..."

"You still haven't scred me yet, Hiroshi-san~"

(Then he saw the opportunity, he let a painting drop on her...)

**"HAHAHAHA!"**

(But instead, the painting was about to drop on him...)

"**HIROSHI-SAN!"**

(She then rushed over, and hugged him, letting the painting fall on her back...)

**"HEY!"**

(She then fell onto the ground, badly hurt by the impact...)

**"YOU ALRIGHT? DON'T SCARE ME!"**

(Slowly, she got up, still standing and smiling...)

"Hehe, I didn't know you cared about me, Hiroshi-san~"

*Then, the girl blushed~*

"NO NO NO! I DON'T CARE-"

"It's alright~"

(Then, they sat side by side on a couch...)

"Why are you so lonely..."

"Cause I'm a vampire... And vampires do not have any friends..."

"But I'm your first friend right~?"

"..."

_This girl is true..._

_She is my first friend_

_She trusts me so much.. Even risking her life to protect me..._

_Just who exactly is she?_

_I must know her true identity..._

"Hey, human. What is your name?"

"I ain't telling you, unless you admit that I'm your first friend!"

**"What? NO WAY! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"**

"Haha, You're so cute when you're angry, Hiroshi-san~"

"..."

"Why can't you tell me your name..."

"Cause you don't admit it. And I don't tell strangers my name~"

"Then, why do you even let me stay in your house till you die?"

"... Cause you're my friend! And I treat you as my friend!" xD

"..."

_This girl is really stubborn..._

_No wonder she doesn't have any friends..._

_This girl..._

"Hiroshi-san. Come here for a while..."

"What is-"

*Then, the girl kissed Hiroshi on the cheek~*

**"WHA- WHA- WHAT?"**

*Then, Hiroshi started to blush furiously and started running around the whole room...*

*Then, the girl blushed for a while...*

"This is just a kiss, don't think anything from it~"

"..."

"Haha, you're so cute, Hiroshi-san~"

"..."

"And you can never scare me~"

**"WAIT TILL I SCARE YOU IN YOUR NEXT LIFE, YOU HUMAN!"**

"Okay~ Let's wait and see~"

_The girl..._

_What is she exactly up too... ... ..._

"Let's go somewhere else, Hiroshi-san~"

"Okay..."

_-継続することに-_


	3. Prologue3

**Prologue-3**

* * *

><p>(The last day of her life...)<p>

_The last day she lives..._

_Yet... I failed to scare her right through..._

_Maybe, this is the time..._

_..._

...

"Hiroshi-san~"

"..."

"You human... You are going to die soon. Aren't you afraid?"

"..."

"..."

_~An Awkward moment of Silence~_

"I ain't scared, after living with you for this whole week~"

"You idiot..."

"Hiroshi-san..."

(They just stared at each other in the amusement park...)

"I don't want to leave you, Hiroshi-san..."

"... You do have feelings for me, you human..."

(Suddenly, the girl went over and hugged Hiroshi so tightly, he couldn't breathe for a moment...)

"I- don't wanna die yet..."

"So, you indeed are afraid of dying, you human! **ALL HUMANS ARE THE SAME! COWARDLY AND FOOLISH!**"

"No."

"WHAT?"

(Suddenly, the girl broke down into tears...)

"Why are you crying? You idiot! Get Up!"

"*sobs* I just don't want to leave you Hiroshi-san... It's just too sudden for me to handle all these..."

"..."

"..."

'You'll still be in my heart, okay my friend..."

"Hiroshi-san~ You finnaly admitted it..."

"In order to know your true identity, I will accept being your friend.."

(Then, Hiroshi stood up proudly...)

"Okay, Hiroshi-san. Since you want to know my name so badly, then I'll tell you..."

"Okay."

"I'm actually an angel..."

**'WHA- WHA- WHAT?"**

(Then, he got into a rage which made him run around in circles, which amused the girl a bit...)

"So, you lied..."

"No. I never told you I'm an angel. And it feels good to have a vampire as a friend.."

"You- You- You-"

"Hehe! You're so cute, Hiroshi-san. Okay, my name is H-"

(Suddenly, in an blink of an eye, she was shot by an arrow, and it went through her stomach..)

**"NO!"**

(She fell onto the floor, bleeding...)

"NO! NO! YOU WON'T DIE!"

"Haha... You're so cute, Hiroshi-san.. Angels don't die... They'll be revived... But it takes a long time..."

"NO NO! I WON'T WAIT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

*While he was enraged, the girl kissed Hiroshi on the lips*

"I'm scared... I don't want to leave you... Cos' I love you..."

"... ... ..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I won't drink blood anymore, until I meet you again..."

"Why?"

"Cause you haven't gone through your worst fears! And I will make sure you go through your worst fears, the next time I meet you!"

"... Hiroshi-san~"

(Her eyes started to blink... And her body started to feel cold...)

"No... No..."

"It's alright... I still love you... We'll meet again... Someday..."

"I... I..."

"Keep the other half of this photo, with me inside... i'll keep the other half... Till we meet again..."

(Finally, her hands fell to the ground and she closed her eyes...)

**"NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!"**

(Demons started to approach him...)

"Now, your turn to die..."

**"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

(Then, he got into a rage, and turned into his true form... the vampire...)

(Killing demons and humans one by one, the war continued...)

(He now turned into a killing machine, destroying everything with his dark rifle, obliterating anyone in his view...)

(Until everyone in the amusement park died...)

"..."

"..."

"..."

(Slowly, he left the scene... Carrying the body of the girl... Before he was shot down...)

(Those who have survived lived to tell the tale of this tragedy... And the vampire was sentenced to life encased in ice... And never to be released...)

(But one year later, everything will change...)

__-エンド-?__

__...__

__...__

__...__

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**This is 999sea9 here!**

**The offical story of Namida will start around May/June 2012! In the meantime, you can still view my other stories while waiting!**

**Well, see you guys soon!**


End file.
